1368 DR
* Winter: The Many-Arrows orcs displace a group of hill, fog and cloud giants in the Spine of the World, that form a warband and drive the trolls from the local moorlands. These trolls go on to make frequent wild attacks on the town of Nesmé. * Hammer: In the Second Banedeath, the church of Cyric searches for non-Cyric-worshiping priests in Zhentil Keep and the Zhent holdings of Yûlash, Darkhold, Teshwave, and the Citadel of the Raven. Only in Darkhold do they find any success as the non-Cyricists in the other settlements have already gone underground. * Nightal: Zhentil Keep is besieged by an army of frost giants, gnolls, and other humanoids. * Nightal 28, 29, and 30: Fzoul Chembryl reads the True Life of Cyric aloud to the people of Zhentil Keep, revealing the god's betrayal. The High Priest of Cyric, Xeno Mirrormane, is slain by divine fires sent by the god Mask, which then burn Cyric's temple. Cyric summons an army of giants, dragons, and other monsters that sack the city, and Fzoul escapes to Teshwave. * The Blue Bear tribe, led by shaman and chieftain Tanta Hagara, marches on the fiend-ridden fortress of Hellgate Keep. Surprising everyone, both she and her followers survive and claim rulership of the site. * A force of Ghaunadans and slimes attack the Promenade of the Dark Maiden in retaliation for the destruction of the Pit of Ghaunadaur 600 years ago. * Espar, Eveningstar, Tyrluk and Waymoot are plagued by rogue dragons. * The longships of King Selger from Trisk attack and defeat the neighboring island-kingdom of Utheraal. * The Bhaalspawn crisis begins: Sarevok and the Iron Throne "poison" the iron mines of Nashkel to foment conflict between Amn and Baldur's Gate. Grand Dukes Eltan and Entar Silvershield of Baldur’s Gate are slain, though subsequently resurrected. * Garagos manifests in the Fields of Nun to destroy a marilith imposter who had started a cult in his name. * Luskan goes to war with Lantan. The fighting is both devastating and swift, forcing Luskan's fleet to retreat after a very short time. Attempts to conquer Mintarn and Orlumbor over the next five years are also costly failures. * To cause havoc in Rashemen, Thayan forces set fire to the western Ashenwood and magical creatures flee east into settled lands. Meanwhile, bands of assassins teleport into Immilmar and Mulsantir to murder prominent Rashemi, but they are defeated by Rashemi berserkers. * Zhentarim outposts are again subjected to Cyricist inquisitions to root out Xvimlar faithful. * Adventurers sponsored by the Zhents break into the Great Worm Cavern and slay Elrem the Wise, shaman leader of the Great Worm tribe of the Uthgardt. * Luer Dhostar, Croamark of Westgate, is murdered by his son. * Hammer 4: Kurth Dracomore and his followers in Darkhold are killed by Cyricist inquisitors as a message to Fzoul Chembryl. * Nightal 27: Fzoul murders Xeno Mirrormane after Fzoul reads aloud from The True Life of Cyric and discovers Cyric's treachery. * King Bromm from Utheraal dies defending the capital city of Vilkstead, along with 200 of the island's finest warriors, from an attack by the neighboring kingdom of Trisk. * The Fellowship of the Purple Staff is founded in the Dragon Coast region. * Mirtul: Victor Dhostar is defeated and unmasked as the Faceless of the Night Masks by Alias, Dragonbait, and a few Harpers. Hundreds of Night Mask members are killed or imprisoned as a result. * A temple dedicated to Oghma, named The Font of Knowledge, is established in Waterdeep. * The Unseen attempt to infiltrate the Arcane Brotherhood by placing agents within the latest batch of Host Tower recruits. The plan fails and the Brotherhood hires adventurers to assault an Unseen base in Undermountain but they lose their lives in the ensuing battle, giving the Unseen a good cover in Luskan to establish a foothold. * Without Shond Tharovin, the Seven Satraps finally manage to successfully assault Schamedar, driving the Cult of the Living Gem out of the city. The Seven Satraps conquer Schamedar but internal politics inhibit their leadership. * Forced out of their homes by other giants, large numbers of trolls come to inhabit regions of the Evermoors, threatening both Nesmé and the surrounding trade routes. * Sponsored by the deity Talos, the lich Velsharoon becomes a god himself. * Having been thought destroyed by Tempus, Garagos makes a reappearance to crush the marilith Glackzana, who had been forming a cult in the Blood Reaver's name in the village of Gosra. * Iyachtu Xvim, the godly son of Bane, tries to trick Lathander into merging Beshaba and Tymora to restore Tyche. His plans are foiled by Joel, the Rebel Bard; Emilio Haversack, a kender gated to Sigil; and their companions. * A priestess of Bane named Walinda tries to restore her deceased deity by retrieving a lost artifact, the Hand of Bane. Joel also disrupts her plans, and the Hand is destroyed. * Danilo Thann resigns as Lord of Waterdeep and is replaced by Kyriani Agrivar. * Zaranda Star becomes queen of Tethyr. * Following a year and a half of negotiations, Helmsport and New Waterdeep in Maztica are opened to all traders, leading to the opening of major trade routes between Maztica and Faerûn. Helmsport and New Waterdeep establish competitor shipbuilding industries that improve trade, while Qorol thrives on agriculture feeding Amn. * Despite the trade agreements, Waterdhavian ships and Amn is suspected of sabotage. The Lords' Alliance discreetly collects evidence and plans to censure Amn for illegal interference with lawful trade and violating the deals. * Cloakmaster Teldin Moore comes to the world of Toril and meets with Queen Amlaruil of Evermeet. * Rassendyll Uoumdolphin murders his twin brother Selfaril Uoumdolphin, High Blade of Mulmaster. Assuming his brother's identity, he marries the unwitting Dmitra Flass, a Tharchioness of Eltabbar and a Red Wizard of Thay. She spends much of her time in Eltabbar, however, and does not notice the switch. With the marriage, Thay maintains a strong presence in Mulmaster. * Thay establishes enclaves in Cimbar, Phsant, Proskur, and Tsurlagol, while Thay's zulkirs increased production and export of magical items. The enclave in Phsant becomes popular with merchants on the Golden Way. * Waterdeep experiences a craze for dream spheres, which appeal to a desire for a better life. Experimenting in the creation of dream spheres, Oth Eltorchul, son of Lord Thesp Eltorchul, is reduced to a babbling vegetative state. Meanwhile, nobles feud behind the scenes. Arilyn Moonblade and Danilo Thann discover the cause of the issues. * Prince Haedrak III emerges from hiding and visits Waterdeep, where he rallies many Waterdhavian youths to join his Reclamation Army on a mission to restore the monarchy of Tethyr. They sail for the troubled land, intending to join forces with Zaranda Star's loyalists. * The Forest of Lethyr is struck by a plague that attacks the minds of treants, turning them into nothing more than ordinary trees. * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr is found by Baylee Arnvold. * The Great Aviary of Extaminos is completed in Hlondeth. * The Tree Ghost tribe of the Uthgardt rediscovers the Grandfather Tree, its long-lost ancestor mound in the High Forest. * A temple to Oghma called the Font of Knowledge is founded in Waterdeep. * This year is known as the Year of the Sons in the Black Chronology. * A citadel, similar in many respects to that of Castle Perilous, seems to build itself just outside the town of Palischuk in Vaasa. * Iron golems crash the annual Regatta Ball. ;Adventures * Cloak & Dagger begins. ;Novels * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal * Faces of Deception * Finder's Bane * Lady of Poison * Lies of Light ends. * Masquerades * Prince of Lies * Promise of the Witch-King * Road of the Patriarch * The Dream Spheres * The Lost Library of Cormanthyr ends. * The Mage in the Iron Mask * The Nether Scroll ends. * The Simbul's Gift * 5-29 Mirtul: Thornhold ends. * Tymora's Luck ;Short Stories * Dragon #247 ** Reunification (Body & Soul): This short story continues the tale begun in the Forgotten Realms comics, and tells of the crew of the Realms Master. * Dragon #259 ** Stolen Dreams: A short story set at the Friendly Arms Inn. * Realms of Mystery ** An Unusual Suspect ** A Walk in the Snow ** Darkly, Through a Glass of Ale ** Ekhar Lorrent: Gnome Detective ** H'' ** ''Lynaelle ** Speaking with the Dead ** Strange Bedfellows ** Lynaelle ** The Club Rules ** The Devil and Tertius Wands ** The Grinning Ghost of Taverton Hall ** The Rose Window '' ** ''Thieves' Justice ** Whence the Song of Steel * Realms of the Dragons ** Flamerule: Serpestrillvyth ** Wickless in the Nether * Realms of War ** Redemption ;Video Games * Baldur's Gate * ''Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear''The first date in the in-game journal is Uktar 12, 1368 DR. Notes References DR|}}|8|_TZ}} +35000}} +35000}} +35000}}